


Please Let Me Capture Your Heart!!

by Gravitational_Rice



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Maru wrote TB and Dia wrote GHaS lmao, Rice doesnt know how to tag stuff part 2345, gay gay homosexual gay, its based off of both Tokimeki Bunruigaku and GALAXY HidE and SeeK im sobbing, kanan appears for 0.5 seconds like the anime, sort of songfic i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitational_Rice/pseuds/Gravitational_Rice
Summary: Dia and Hanamaru write songs for each other without knowing.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Dia
Kudos: 5





	1. The Taxonomy of My Love for You

_ Why do I think? _ _   
  
_

Walking through the empty hallway, I can only think about you.

_ Why do I think? _

I ran into you, but you caught me before I could fall.   
  


_ Things such as dreamlike scenery and dreamlike happiness, _ _   
_ _   
_ As if it were straight out of a book, you smiled and asked me if I was okay.   
  
_ If I call them “dreamlike”, it wouldn’t be a dream anymore. _ _   
_ _   
_ I told you I was fine, and that I was just spaced out. It was true for the most part, but I couldn’t tell you that I was thinking about you the whole time. You laugh and tell me to be more careful before asking me what I’m doing.   
  
_ Complex talk is background music to me, where is my curiosity? _

I stop you before you complete your question. I ask you if you like anyone. You deflect the question back at me with a light blush on your face.

_ The name that came to mind at that time was a surprising one. _

I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t.

_ Why is it when I tried raising the lid on my emotions, they overflowed? _

I could only stare at you. I wanted to tell you so badly.   
  
_ Just imagining it makes my ears grow hot. _   
  
As I felt my face get hotter, I ran away from you, my heart pounding.

**~＊~**

In Kanan’s room, Hanamaru sat alone. She couldn’t stop thinking about Dia as she scribbled away lyrics for AZALEA’s new song in her notebook. She was tasked to write a song about falling in love, which she could easily do, but with the Kurosawa blocking up her mind, her pencil was going faster than her words could. As she wrote away, Kanan opened the door, bringing tea for the 3 members of the subunit.   
  
“Hey Maru, how’s the writing going?” Kanan asked as she set down the tea set.

“It’s going well, zura…” Hanamaru replied, not looking up from the notebook. She didn’t want Kanan to see the light blush that was on her face.   
  
“That’s great! By the way, Dia’s still in the shower and I have to go close up shop, enjoy the tea and silence!” Kanan then walked out, closing the door behind her.

Hanamaru welcomed the silence, and put her notebook down, grabbed a teacup, and drank from it. Sighing, she put it down and went back to the notebook. She picked up her pencil and began scribbling down lyrics again, Dia once again beginning to fill the brunette’s mind. She kept writing until the door opened and shut quickly, alerting the younger girl that someone entered the room.   
  
“Hanamaru-san, are you still writing?” Dia questioned while drying her hair.

Hanamaru jolted up, “I-I’m almost done, zura!” she stuttered out.

“Alright, let me read them when you’re done. Is the tea still warm?”

“It should be.”

“Thank you.”

The two girls sat in silence, with the occasional sip of tea and the sound of the pencil scribbling stopping them from being in complete silence. After a bit, the scribbling stopped, and Hanamaru cleared her throat.   
  
“T-The lyrics are done, zura. “

“Pass them over.”

“Here.”

“Thank you.”

Dia read the lyrics without a change of expression, worrying Hanamaru.

_ Are my lyrics not good enough? _

_ Does she not like my lyrics? _

_ Does she not care for them? _

Finally, Dia spoke “These are very good. You’re a great lyricist, Hanamaru-san.”

“A-Ah, thank you…”

“I look forward to performing this with you.” Dia smiled.

  
Before Hanamaru could respond, Kanan walked in.   
  
_ I wanted you to understand that it was for you, Dia. _


	2. SeeKing Your Love

_ Perhaps the real me was born on a place not on Earth. _

I always worked hard for everyones’ sake.

_ I’ve always been lonely, _

I work alone for most of my time.

_ Where is the one that understands my heart? _

I finally got to work together with people again, and they became my friends, but who can help me learn about romance?

_ Ah, In this maze, I’m all alone! _

My heart wandered around aimlessly until I met you.   
  
_ “I’m here!” I can hear someone’s voice say. _

You were someone I could trust with my secrets that I have yet to tell you.   
  
_ Please, guide me with that gentle voice! _

Your sweet voice, your gentle eyes, the way you care for your friends…

_ With just that, it seems like I can come to really like this planet. _

But sometimes, you avoid me.

Like that day you ran into me and asked that question.

Who do I like? Well, the answer is you.

_ Let’s hurry and meet each other, _

You are the one for me.

_ I’m calling calling you! _

**~＊~**

Dia sat down at her desk trying to write lyrics while Hanamaru and Kanan played a game of cards. It was pretty loud and hard to focus in, but Dia wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Maru, you have to draw 4!”

“But you cheated, zura!”

“No I didn’t!”

“Yes you did!”

The bickering got louder and louder, and Dia couldn't hear herself think anymore.

“Ahem, I’m trying to write over here.” Dia got the attention of the other two girls.

“Sorry, Dia…”

“Sorry, Dia-san…”

“Have either of you showered? It’s going to get late!”

“Fine, I’ll go shower.” Kanan got up and grabbed her clothes from her bag, the walked out and shut the door, leaving Dia and Hanamaru alone.

“Finally, some peace.” Dia got back to writing.

“Uhm, Dia-san?” Hanamaru piped up.

Dia sighed before putting her notebook down, “Yes, Hanamaru-san?”

“D-Do you think I can read the lyrics after you’re done, zura?”

“Of course. Now let me get back to writing.”

“Okay!”

The two sat in silence, until Dia put her pencil down and cleared her throat.

“They’re done.”

“Ooh! Let me see, zura!”

“Here you go.”

Hanamaru read the lyrics and made a few faces while reading.

_ Did I do good? _

Hanamaru looked up at Dia with a big smile on her face.

“These are amazing, zura!!”

“Are they really?”

“Of course they are!”

Dia couldn’t help but chuckle and pat the shorter girl’s head.

“You really are great at making me laugh in a good way, you know that right?

“Really, zura?”

“Really.”

Hanamaru suddenly turned a shade of pink and backed away from Dia, twiddling her fingers.

“W-Well actually Dia-san, I-I have something to tell you-”

Hanamaru was interrupted by Kanan bursting in.

“Oi Maru, the shower’s all yours now!”

“A-Ah, okay!! I’ll tell you after school on the roof, zura!” the brunette ran over to grab her clothes and shower, completely ignoring Dia’s confusion.

**~＊~**

Dia was nervous the whole day.

_ What does Hanamaru-san want to tell me? _

As the final bell rang, Dia bolted up to the roof.

_ Is it important? _

Dia could only sigh.

“O-Oh! You’re already here, zura!” Hanamaru opened the door to the roof, and walked over to where Dia was.

“So, what do you have to tell me?” Dia hoped Hanamaru couldn’t see the light blush she had.

“W-Well, I wanted to let you know that...I love you.”

“W-What?”

“I’m sorry if this caused you a problem but I had to tell you or else I would regret not telling you, zura…”

“Wait, you love me?

“Y-Yes.” Hanamaru looked away.

Dia couldn’t believe that. The one she loved, she loved her back.

“This is the greatest day of my life, I love you too.” Dia smiled.

“Really!?”

“Of course!”

“Then...can I have a hug, zura?”

“Of course you can.” Dia wrapped her arms lovingly around Hanamaru, wishing that the moment would never end.


End file.
